


Together Then

by LysCat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, first kiss (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysCat/pseuds/LysCat
Summary: This is set during season 7, episode 10. After watching the conversation between Daisy and Sousa in the hallway, I was struck with the idea that it would have been the perfect moment for her to kiss him. So, this is my attempt at making that happen.
Relationships: Dousy - Relationship, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Sousy - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Together Then

  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters familiar to Marvel. Also, I did include a conversation that took place between Sousa and Daisy in 7x10. It isn’t mine either. 

  
“Hey,” Daniel Sousa greeted as he rushed to catch up Daisy.

“Hey.” Her eyes traveled down his body as he joined her side. “Pretty spry for an old guy,” Daisy Johnson observed but spoke up before he could say anything in refusal of being called ‘an old guy.’ “How’s it feeling?” She inquired, setting her attention first on his leg before facing the space before her. 

“Fantastic,” he admitted with ease. He could grow used to the absence of pain and pinching he felt with his older model…as well as not having to make up for his limp. “I think I’m a fan of the 21st century.”

“Yeah well, don’t get your hopes up,” she murmured. “We make a pretty mean prosthetic but uh, fascism is back.”

He cut a concerned glance in her direction. “You mean that thing I helped wipe out ten years ago?” Though he supposed that considering their point in time, it was more like forty years. 

“Yeah, the past won’t leave us alone,” her words were nothing more than a bitter utterance. 

“Yeah, Mack caught me up,” he said, coming to a stop in order to say the next part. “You said her name to me when…uh, Malick was doing a number on you. Jiaying.”

Had she? She didn’t even remember mentioning her. “Hydra did the same thing to her,” she confessed after a beat. “They cut her up and took her power, in my past and in…her future.” 

He frowned, wondering how it was possible to heal from such an ordeal. Malick had expressed that if his first means of exploitation hadn’t worked, he would have carved her open and dissected her. He was sure that if there’d been no healing chamber, Daisy may not have survived her experience at Nathaniel Malick’s hands. And if Jiaying had experienced something even worse than Daisy…

“She can heal herself,” she said, having noticed the confusion on his face. “Live a long time.”

He nodded once, not exactly grasping the how, but at least understanding the general idea. “That’s what Malick thought I could do,” he recalled. “He’s after the real thing now…” If Malick managed to get his hands on a power like that… He couldn’t rightly guess all of the implications, but he knew it was a dangerous thought.

If there was one thing she’d learned about Daniel Sousa while being trapped in a time loop, it was the fact that he was an incredibly easy person to talk to. There was something so genuine and true about him and she was almost tempted to take a moment. “Did Mack say anything about what happened with her and I?” 

He shook his head in negative. 

“Yeah, well, things got really bad.” She lost all of her nerves and instead, finished with a generic ending, not wanting to add her emotions into the mix if she didn’t need to. “It’s a long story, but it came to an end.”

He considered her words. If he didn’t know better, he would think that she almost admitted something before he needed to pry it from her. But after years of working side by side with Peg, he understood that transparency wasn’t easy for everyone. “Maybe now’s your chance to experience what she was like before that?” He pointed out. When she didn’t appear moved, he tried again. “You should talk to her,” he urged.

“No, I shouldn’t,” the Inhuman immediately denied. “She…she can’t know who I am.” 

“Why not?”

If they changed too much, not only could it cause more changes to the timeline, but she risked never being conceived. “Because, the timeline-”

“The timeline is screwed, pardon my French,” he apologized before continuing on. “Look who you’re talking to, a guy who served under ‘I like Ike’ and was supposed to be dead by now.” 

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Ike?”

He shook away her question, sure that if he clarified it, he’d only serve to show them how far out of time he really was. “The point is, you got a rare opportunity here,” he told her quietly, watching as her eyes moved away from him, as if considering his words. “I got a list of people long gone by now I I’d do anything to have one last stolen moment with,” his eyes fell from her for a moment. “Regardless of what space/time has to say about it,” he finished. 

“I don’t know,” she admitted, opening her eyes and looking at him. She was no stranger to what living with regret felt like, it had been a part of her life since Lincoln’s death. And perhaps if the situation was something to do with him, she wouldn’t be so against it. However, it wasn’t. She was speaking about her mother, who’d tried to kill her. She couldn’t put herself out there like that again. She couldn’t deal with the disappointment that she could potentially expose herself to…not again. 

He watched as her resolve waivered. His words sparked something inside her, despite the fear that followed. “I’ll be your chaperon,” he offered, “how ‘bout that? You need me to bail you out? I’ll be right there.” He was laying it out for her, all she needed to do was take the metaphorical hand he’d offered her.

She knew he was, for lack of a better analogy, picking her up after running into a brick wall. He’d been so eager to help when they were stuck in the time loop, and as much as she’d appreciated his candidness, it made sense that he would have wanted to help her. She had been trying to save all of their lives at the time, but this? It wasn’t life or death, not to him anyway, and he was still willing to… “You really are a square, aren’t you?

He winced. “Harsh…but yes,” he admitted with a final nod of his head. 

She licked her lips and just like the last time she kissed him, she closed the distance between them. Her hands pressed against his chest as she captured his mouth with hers. 

She’d been on his mind far more than a friend ought to have been. He’d been keenly surprised when she joined the fight on the train and from the moment that he watched her send those men into the wall without even physically touching them, he’d been intrigued. His attraction for her been mounting for days, but he’d been unable to ascertain whether the interest was reciprocated, until then. His hands immediately settled on her waist and he secured her to his body as he kissed her right back. 

Determined to enjoy this kiss much more, she melted against him. She felt one arm slip around her waist as he cupped her cheek with his free hand as he deepened the kiss. Growing breathless, she tore her mouth from his, smiling as she did so, in case he worried that she was offended. 

“That was nice,” he said then, still holding her in his embrace. 

Her smile widened, remembering the loop in which she’d said the same thing after their first kiss. She frowned. Or would this be considered their first kiss since he didn’t remember the other one?

“What?” He asked, slowly detangling himself from her. 

She shook her head in negative and smiled for him once again. “Nothing,” she denied quickly. “I was just…I know this isn’t the best time to say anything, but then you had to be all…supportive and wonderful and…” She exhaled a deep breath before just jumping into the topic. “We kissed when we were stuck in the loop.”

“We kissed?” He repeated. “Just like a onetime thing or…?”

“That I remember,” she replied. “Things were reset every time I died, and I wasn’t able to retain the memories prior to that,” she excused. There could have been more stolen moments, but they’d never know for sure. “I wasn’t prepared for this…for you,” Daisy confessed. “Romance has never been…” she stumbled over her words. “I’m just not very lucky when it comes to it…and people around me tend to die so it’s just been easier for me to not get involved with anyone.” 

“Daisy, I don’t expect-”

“I’m not finished,” she interrupted him, not rudely, but loud enough to let him know that she had more to say. “I wasn’t prepared for it, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want it, you. But things won’t be easy. I won’t be easy,” she cautioned him. 

“In case you haven’t realized by now, but I don’t back down from a challenge. Things haven’t been easy for me since the night at The Roosevelt, but I think I’ve done a good job at handling things.” 

She nodded slowly. “When we were in the loop, you sacrificed yourself for me once.” Daisy shared in a soft voice. “I need you to promise me that you won’t do it again.”

He wanted to promise her, but he knew he couldn’t rightfully promise her something he couldn’t do. “I can’t do that,” he confessed in an equally quiet tone. “I can’t promise that.”

“I can’t lose anyone else like that again, Daniel. Not after…I was damn near broken after Lincoln.” Once again, her eyes fell closed and she bowed her head. She couldn’t lose Daniel, not like that. They’d managed to save him from certain death that night in 1955. How messed up would it have been to save him from that, only for him to die a short while later?

He pressed his forehead against hers. “Unfortunately, when you let the good in, the bad sometimes sneaks in too,” he sighed before pulling away from her. “I can’t promise that I won’t make the same decision should a similar situation arise,” Daniel said with complete transparency. “But I can assure you that it won’t be my first choice.” Chances are, when he made that decision, it was probably in part because things kept resetting. When he’d joined SHIELD, he knew there was a risk of dying on the job, but it had never held him back before. “So…” he trailed off, wanting to change the subject. “We kissed before. What happened?” 

Moving on with the subject, she smiled. “You made this declaration that…honestly, I suspect you compared me to Peggy Carter.” When he winced, she shook her head in negative. “I don’t mind. From what I understand, she was a force to be reckoned with, so…” There’d been no insult to her. She could have been compared to worse. “And the next time loop, I told you I needed help with something, and you agreed to help me, without any question or…anything. You didn’t remember anything that had happened the time before and you were still willing to help me, so I took a chance and kissed you…and you kissed me back.”

“You’ll have to tell me more about those loops when you have a chance, right now, we need to find Jiaying.”

“We don’t have to,” she denied weakly. 

“No, we don’t…but…I don’t want you to look back on this day as a missed opportunity. I meant it before when I said that I’d be right by your side.” He stepped past her and offered his hand. 

She slipped her own into his, lacing their fingers together. “Together then,” she agreed as she began walking once again. 

“Together,” he agreed easily as they fell in step together.

The End


End file.
